Too Many Secrets
by BrittanyMiller505
Summary: This is my 1st ever fan fiction please bear with me I just started out writing. This is a story about the relationships my sisters and I have with Alvin and his brothers...The good things, the bad things, and all the drama we deal with in school cause of.
1. Chapter 1

Too Many Secrets

Ch 1

"Missing Past"

I sat at my desk finishing my class work for the day and our teacher stared at me with an angry stare.

"Ms. Miller are you day dreaming or will you be receiving an F in my class today young lady? Well what is your choice? I want that assignment on my desk by the end of the class do I make myself clear? Do you have something to say Mr. Seville? I don't see you doing your work either instead you're also daydreaming."

From the corner of my eye I saw Alvin's aggravated look; but instead of opening his mouth he put his head down and finished his assignment. I decided to do the same though I overheard a few girls in our class calling me a slut and a liar. The normal drama any teenage rock star deals with. I clenched my fist and counted to 10 because I was about to get up and punch their lights out.

I felt a piece of paper hit me in the back of my head and was about to hurt somebody. But then I noticed the writing in red and picked it up from the floor and stuck it in my jean pocket as I took my class work to the teacher's desk. As I sat down one of the girls flicked me off. I counted to 10 once again because I have a quick temper.

As I read the letter from Alvin I noticed a familiar scent passing my desk and looked up slightly as Alvin put his class work on the teacher's desk. Then I smiled at him as he passed my desk and could still hear his groupies swooning over him and cussing me out. I wrote my answer and slipped it in Alvin's jean pocket when the teacher turned his back toward the class writing our homework on the board for today. He smiled at me and made his way back to his desk quietly.

I sat at my desk and looked at dresses for the dance coming up trying to decide on which one to wear. I always had a passion for fashion though you know I am the lead singer of The Chipettes made up of me, my sister Jeanette, and of course our baby sister Eleanor. Being The Chipettes also has its advantages…one main one his fans hate me for is being Alvin Seville the lead singer of The Chipmunks girlfriend. But I try to ignore their drama because I'm the one in his arms after he is done performing on that stage. I look back at him sitting at his desk drifting off to sleep once again and giggle.

Marina passes my desk and flicks me off when the teacher turned his back once again. I look up and grab her finger and bend it making her cry. I watch from the corner of my eye and see the teacher turning back around toward the class and let go of her finger. She stares at me with a glare and puts her finger in her mouth because it was hurting. My younger sister Jeanette passes my desk and whispers in my ear.

'Britt after school today you need to watch your back. I overheard Marina telling her little clique you're getting jumped after school today cause you stole her man! Simon and I have a project due in 2days and will be at the library all afternoon. Just watch your back please and behave yourself. You remember what Ms. Miller told the 3 of us on our 16th birthday about our peak of maturity?'

I sighed and responded.

"Yes Jeanie I do. Don't worry about your older sister I'll take all 3 of those groupies down if they attempt to jump me!! Her man yea right maybe in her fantasies. You also watch your back her sister hates you to cause Simon asked you out before she had a chance to ask him out. Anyway put your assignment on the desk before I get accused of cheating again! See you tonight at home and I'll be on my best behavior!"

I looked back to where Alvin sat and laughed because he was day dreaming again. But before the teacher yelled at him I snuck to the back of the class room and snapped him out of it. He looked and wiped his eyes.

"Oh thanks sweetie I am really tired. I got in really late because our flight was late landing. Go back in your seat before the teacher gives you a detention again?"

I looked.

"Under one condition you stay awake for the last 30 minutes of class agreed? Alvin you can't be doing this; you were warned too many times. Anyway I have my car today you don't have to drive since obviously your father had to drop you 3 off at school this morning."

He smiled and nodded.

"Alright I promise now go sit back down before you get caught out of your seat! Brittany!"

I looked.

"Fine I'm going grumpy."

I sat back down and went back to my magazine still looking at the dresses when our teacher came back in the classroom. He walked to my desk and put my report on my desk and smiled.

"Well done Ms. Miller you got an A on the report. I can see you are really into drama."

I smiled and looked.

"Yes I am and thank you."

I watched as he walked to Alvin's desk and handed him his report. Alvin took it and was afraid to open it. The teacher looked.

"Well Seville open it up and see your grade. You don't have to be afraid but I had to take 50 points off because you were late turning it in."

He gulped as he opened it and then a smile came across his face and he sighed with relief. Then the teacher handed the rest out of course both Simon and Jeanette got an A+; Theodore and Eleanor got a B. The bell finally rang and the 6 of us exited the class room hand in hand. Alvin looked at the magazine.

"Still haven't decided on what to wear to the dance I can see? Britt what am I going to do with you?"

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Just continue to love me that's all I ask. What about you? What are you wearing to the dance?"

He looked and smiled.

"The normal colors…my red dress shirt with the white dress pants and the jacket. Knowing you; you'll wear a pink dress."

I laughed.

"Hmm maybe I might go with red this time not sure just yet. So we are alone at your house? What exactly are you up to if I may ask? Alvin are you listening to me hello?"

He looked.

"What makes you think I'm up to something? We just have the house to ourselves, no annoying younger siblings to bug us and no father yelling my name every time something breaks or goes wrong."

I giggled as I closed my locker and looked at him.

"Alvin still the jokester I swear. But I still love you."

He looked as he closed his locker and smiled at me.

"Yes I sure am and the best one to. Oh boy here comes trouble again. What part of I'm with you do they not comprehend? Talk about annoying!"

I saw Marina and her clique approach me showing their fists as Alvin grabbed my waist and rested his head on my shoulder. I looked up and laughed.

"Oh really you scare me! Anyway I am not about to waste my strength on the likes of you 3 wannabes! #1 I just turned 16 and you'll are 14 and looking for trouble because I am with Alvin and all you 3 can do is wish you were! What's the matter Marina can't stand on your own two feet and challenge me to a fight one on one instead of your little lackees following you like puppies! You see me if I want to fight someone I fight them on my own one on one not odds like this 3 vs 1 though the one is an Australian and can do damage! But see I'm more mature than that and am walking away CIAO ladies!!"

I flicked my long auburn hair back and took Alvin's hand as we exited the school and went to my car parked in the student parking lot. We got in and he looked.

"Tell me Ms. Miller didn't teach you how to drive; if she did I'll have a heart attack by the time I'm 17."

I laughed as I pulled out my car and drove toward his house.

"No you silly chipmunk your father taught me how to drive. Are you kidding me my stepmother makes me nervous when we're in her car! I know how to drive Alvin just relax while I drive toward your house. You can pull the top down you know."

He sat in the passenger seat and was playing with the radio as we drove toward his house. When we came to his drive way I pulled it up to the side away from Alvin's car. He got out and checked his car; and then he unlocked the front door and entered. I put my alarm on my car and followed behind him. We put both our book bags down and he poured me a glass of iced tea. Then we sat at the snack bar and talked a little.

He looked into my ice blue eyes and sighed. I knew something was wrong and sipped my iced tea looking as he used his finger and traced the glass.

"Umm Alvin is something on your mind that you wanted to ask me about? Alvin are you listening to me?"

He looked and stared.

"Yes there's a piece of your life missing from the whole story you told us when Olivia came in to see you 3 perform for the 1st time. Somehow that missing piece of your life is what makes you act the way you do when I try to show the least bit of affection toward you. Either you accuse me of cheating on you or that I don't trust you and so much more and I think being your boyfriend as long as I am I deserve to know. Brittany how did you 3 end up with Olivia in that awful orphanage?"

I stared at him.

"There is nothing missing Alvin I told you the whole story. Why do you keep on assuming I'm hiding something from you and you're telling me I don't trust you. When you're asking me a question I answered when she came in to see us! There is nothing else to that story but what I told you now just drop it please!"

I turned away and tried to hold back the tears starting to form because he brought up a piece of my life I just didn't want him to know because I'm so devastated about what really happened before Olivia found us.

He looked.

"I know you're lying Brittany! It's in your eyes; what is so awful that you can't tell me Brittany!"

I ran up the stairs and slammed the spare room door and cried into my hands as the flashbacks of what happened in Australia when we were a few months old played in my mind. The way our parents tried to protect us and ended up getting killed. Me having to grab both my sisters hands and crawl to a bush to hide ourselves. In my mind Jeanette's tears rolling down her cheeks as she fell asleep on my lap followed by our baby sister Eleanor as the gun shots rang in my ears around us! Alvin continued to bang on the door.

"Brittany will you just open up to me! Brittany open the door and talk to me and tell me why you're being like this? Brittany! Fine be like that see if I care I'm just your boyfriend Brittany! Ooh you're impossible I swear!"

I heard him slam his bedroom door and shook my head and stared at my cell phone wall paper of Alvin holding me close at a big celebrity party! I sighed and just lay on the bed in the spare room holding the locket of my sisters, me, and our parents when we were just born….as the tears rolled down my cheeks eventually causing me to fall a sleep. Around 6:30pm I woke up and didn't hear a sound from Alvin's room. I exited the spare room and looked in the living room no sign of him; I looked out front by the basketball hoop and still didn't see him. I opened his bedroom door and saw him fast asleep in his bed and saw a piece of paper with words on it and quietly pried the paper from his fingers. I looked at it and saw the words and knew at the moment I upset him so much that I caused him to write a song.

I put the song on his night stand and lay down next to him sighing until I fell back to sleep. Around 8:15pm I woke up and looked to the side where he slept and didn't see him, or the song. I got up and looked around still not seeing him anywhere. Then I heard the microphone in their recording studio and decided to look in on him as he sang. I stood by the door way and smiled at him. He didn't pay much attention to me and just continued to sing.

I knew I had to say something.

"Alvin I really like that song and can understand how you're feeling. But it's not that I don't trust you. It just hurts to talk about our past….Don't you understand that?"

He paused for a minute and then started to yell at me and we fought again. He glared as he started to yell at me.

"UNDERSTAND what? That my own girlfriend won't tell me anything about her past and slams the door in my face when I tell her I'm concerned! Then you expect me to just be like Oh yea Britt I'm fine with it! What do you think a boyfriend does when he is concerned about his girlfriend? He asks question to try and help her through it but obviously….you don't feel the same way about me that I feel about you! Well then fine keep on hiding your past from me and blame me for everything like usual! Whatever Brittany I just am not in the mood to talk to you right now! Leave me alone!"

I looked.

"Alvin it's not that. You just don't get how hard it is for me to recall what happened to us before we met Olivia! Fine then I'll leave you alone!"

I slammed the door to the recording studio and stormed down the street wiping the tears then I heard Alvin's voice singing to me. Then I heard the thunder and saw the lightning flash. After he finished singing he took me by the arm and we went inside and I saw that gleam in his eyes and gulped. We entered his room and he kissed me against his bedroom door and I accepted instantly. But stopped him for a minute.

"Ok you win I'll tell you after that song I just can't keep you in the dark. Alvin stop for a minute and listen to me please. Alvin I'm serious….."

He paused and we descended to his bed and I looked down at him as tears started to form in my eyes.

"See before Olivia found us and took us in. My sisters and I had to run for our lives because a hunter spotted our little family as we gathered nuts and berries for dinner and started shooting. My mother sheltered the 3 of us from the barrage of bullets but then we heard a cry and it was our father falling to the ground after he was shot. My mother told me to take my younger sisters and hide no matter what happens…but I cried because I didn't want to let her go we were so scared. So I sheltered both Jeanette and Eleanor as I was told and we hid in the bushes. Then I heard my mother crying over my father's still body and suddenly the crying stopped and so did the bullets."

I broke down into tears into his shirt and he held me close and stroked my forehead gently.

"It's ok Britt I think your mom and dad are very proud of you for taking care of them the way you did. But you have me now and aren't so lonely anymore. So I'm guessing that locket around your neck is a family portrait of all 5 of you just like your sisters' am I right? "

I nodded as he wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Yes it is I couldn't wear it until I got bigger but now I don't take it off it's the only memory I have of our parents. So when we were singing that song My Mother we were thinking about our mother when we took the penguin back home. I'm so sorry it took me so long to open up to you but it hurts every time I think about them risking their lives save us. "

He smiled at me and held me tight and then our eyes met and then our lips. The lightning and then the thunder crashed and then the electricity started to flicker. He smiled up at him and I smiled down at him. Then my hands moved inside his shirt and I traced the lines that formed his abs. Then I moved them back out and continued to kiss him…His cell rang and he shook his head. Then he answered.

'Yea Simon what do you want? Exactly where are you?'

Simon responded.

'I'm at a hotel with Jeanie because it's too dangerous for me to be driving I can't see anything and Theo and Ellie are in a room next to us. So what are you two up to and where are you exactly?'

Alvin responded.

'Umm at home watching a movie. What's it to you anyway? I'm the eldest not you and I'm in charge. Dave left me in charge so get used to it. You just better answer when I call you do I make myself clear? Bye Simon now get off the phone while it's lightning. Bye Simon.'

I laughed.

"Wow I'm seeing a new side of you since you turned 16. The side I haven't seen since we knew each other awhile back. The side of the elder brother not the elder brother getting bossed around by his younger brother."

He laughed.

"Yes I know Dave never really trusted me and thought I was irresponsible until I proved him wrong that is. At least you don't have that problem every time Ms. Miller is out of town you're in charge and don't get told what to do by Jeanette. But now I'm the one in charge and bossing him around."

I laughed and he ran his fingers through my long auburn hair and said.

"Maybe you should leave your hair down more often. You have pretty hair and beautiful eyes to go with your hair. I'm a very lucky guy to have such a beautiful girl friend to hold in my arms."

I smiled and blushed.

"Oh Alvin that is so sweet of you to say and maybe I will. I love you so much and am very lucky to have you to hold me in your arms so muscular."

The electricity went out and I leaned down to kiss him passionately as the rain hit the windows and the lightning flashed in his window. The flash lit up his bed and we broke apart when we heard Dave come in. Alvin gulped. Then he ran down stairs with a flash light.

"Hey Dave you're umm back early? You weren't supposed to be home until Monday. Oh Simon and Theodore are in a hotel because of the weather he won't drive in the weather. Please don't yell at me I've been here with Brittany all afternoon watching movies but then the electricity went out and we fell asleep. Oh and I also recorded a new song we can put on the album."

I descended from the stairs also with a flashlight and smiled.

"Hey Dave how was your trip? This weather is awful!"

He looked.

"Yes I know that Brittany. I just came home early because the promotion we were working on fell through. I'm going to check the fuse box. In the meantime Alvin and Brittany get some candles and light them. If it's a power outage we'll need them."

We did what Dave told us and he sighed with relief.

"Man that was too close. We were seconds away from taking our relationship forward and if my father didn't come in when he did. We would've and I'd be in big trouble with it being spring."

I looked.

"You really think we were; how long have you had that feeling about umm us?"

He sighed.

"Since I turned 16 on April 14th. I'm at the peak of my changes and that's why I've been so leery around you when we're alone."

I looked and sighed.

"Oh that's why you run to your bathroom when I ley down in the bed with you? Why didn't you just tell me? I am your girlfriend and was wondering what was going on with you."

He went in the cupboard and handed me the candles. Then he got down and we lit the candles and placed them in the living room, kitchen, Dave's room, and his. Dave looked.

"Well kids it's a shortage and won't be back on till tomorrow morning. So you have to find something to keep you 2 occupied that will keep you out of trouble. I'm tired and going to bed. "


	2. Chapter 2

Too Many Secrets

Ch 2

"Suspicions Arise"

Simon pulled the bed down and looked at Jeanette as she entered the bathroom to get ready for bed and shook his head. His cell rang and he answered.

'What did I tell you at the library? I'm taken what part of that do you not comprehend? I am with Jeanette Miller of The Chipettes now stop calling me! Excuse me what was that smart remark? You were the one that tried to kiss me and I pushed you away! Oh whatever you're gonna what? Oh no you better not go posting that lie on YouTube I'll get you suspended. Carmen do you really think I'm playing; try it and see what happens to your channel!I am in love with Jeanette not you!!! Now lose my number we did a science project together nothing else! I'm hanging up now!'

He hung up his cell and watched the bathroom for Jeanie to exit. She came out and got in the bed turned away from him after she took off her glasses. He looked and also took off his glasses and lay down. He tried to hold her and she pushed his hand off of her.

"Don't touch me right now…I heard about you and Carmen! What is this I hear you two kissed in the hall between 2nd and 3rd hour? And the library people told me you were holding her hand! 3 of my friends were at the library 2 days ago putting their research together for their project and saw you and Carmen making out! You want her then fine you can have her I don't care anymore! Then she goes on my YouTube channel and posts "Oh Jeanette; what 's the matter still in tears cause I took your Simon away from you! Well tough rocks he belongs with me not a nerdy, stuck up snob like you!! Oh go and cry to your older sister Brittany the slut of Edison High School!!! She's next to lose Alvin to my sister Victoria…who is a lot prettier and more mature than your snobbish; sluttish older sister screwing everyone else but Alvin!! Oh it's truly a sad day for the Chipettes!! Oh go and cry!!"

Simon looked at her puzzled.

"Jeanie my precious it's not true. I could never cheat on you with a slut like Carmen. I only love you and nobody else! How can you listen to such awful rumors when you know how much I love you and would do anything for you! Jeanie look in my eyes I swear I could never think of hurting you like that! You are my everything!"

She sighed and turned around to look in his eyes and smiled. Then the thunder crashed and the lightning flashed. She grabbed onto him tightly and he smiled at her leaning over to kiss her. She accepted with out hesitation and moved her hands inside his shirt tracing the lines that formed his abs. He gulped as his body began to heat up at her touch.

"Umm Jeanie there is something I need to tell you. Can you get your hands from my shirt and listen please? Jeanette please!"

She moved her hand from his shirt and rested her head on his chest.

"Yes Simon I'm listening; what do you want to tell me? Why all of a sudden are you nervous when I do that? Don't you usually go to bed with no shirt and just your boxers or am I mistaken?"

He looked.

"Yes that is affirmative but not since I turned 16 on 4/14 suddenly I changed toward you. Not in a bad way…just a way you wouldn't want to talk about only being 16 like me. "

She looked.

"Oh really is that true? But you told me not till we're at least 18. Now we're only 16 and suddenly you're wearing a shirt to bed only when I'm with you? Simon that makes no sense why you would suddenly rather not have your chest exposed to me. What are you afraid of?"

He looked.

"I'm afraid we're going to do something we'll both regret because I'm having a hard time controlling my adrenaline pumping as we speak and I gaze in your beautiful green eyes!"

She just stared and smiled as he kissed her passionately slowly pushing her down to the bed. Suddenly her hands moved inside his shirt and she slowly slid it up and he raised his arms above his head as she slid it off and continued to kiss him passionately. His hands moved from the side to her pajama top and he slowly unbuttoned it moving his lips down her arch causing her to sigh. She felt his hands moving up her thighs and suddenly felt her body ignite….the kisses became more intense and his hands moved to her pajama bottoms and he slid them down slowly beneath the sheet! She froze as his body temperature began to rise and gulped as a draft came over her body. He came down on her and she gulped and shook her head.

"I can't Simon. I'm just not ready….please get off of me. I'm just not ready. I'm too scared and nervous to take our relationship forward right now. Try to understand."  
Simon paused and tied his boxers and took deep breaths. Then he smiled down at her and ran his fingers through her long, brunette hair.

"Its ok Jeanie my precious I'm not trying to pressure you. I understand now calm down please. Its getting late and we should really be going to sleep. Now relax I'm not going to try again until you tell me you're ready; its just spring and happens to be mating season for us my precious Jeanette. Go to sleep I'm going to wash off my face and be right back don't miss me too much Jeanette. Jeanie."

He looked down and saw she had fallen asleep on his bare chest and just sighed stroking her forehead gently. He then reached up and put the ceiling fan on above the bed. With his free hand he wiped the sweat from his forehead and sighed as he held her close. Her soft body felt so right against him that he also rubbed her shoulders as she slept soundly. Then he covered them both with a sheet and drifted off to sleep after kissing her on the cheek. She opened her eyes and got out of the bed quietly not to disturb Simon and entered the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and shook her head. Then she used a wet wash cloth and washed her face off over the sink. When she finished washing off she stared in the mirror and closed her eyes picturing her and Simon in passion placing a smile on her face. Then she stood by the bathroom door and stared at him asleep on the bed so soundly. She picked up her pajamas on the floor and just sat on the edge of the bed. Then she put them both back on and lay back down next to him moving her hands along his chest. He opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"Didn't you just distinctly tell me you weren't ready? So why are you doing that? Jeanette I told you since I turned 16 that's all I can think of now that's why I tried earlier."

She smiled down at him.

"No reason just admiring your build like any normal girlfriend would. I am always thinking about it myself..but the whole thing just scares me I guess. I love you and wonder how it would feel to get to that level….but yet I just can't yet! Simon I'm so sorry!"

He ran his fingers through her hair and held her close kissing her several times.

"Yes you can it's just you're nervous because what happened to your sister's friends when they let their guard down. But my precious I'm not like them and would never dump you after it happens you know me better than that Jeanette? Are you listening to me? Jeanie."

He looked on his chest and saw her asleep on him with her arms wrapped around him and smiled after he kissed her on the forehead. He moved his hand from the mattress and held her close lifting up her arm so he could slip his hand under to hold her. Then he covered them both and eventually fell asleep.

Back at Alvin's house we were in his room and I was still looking at dresses for the dance coming up while I lay on my stomach. He lay next to me on his stomach and stared at the magazine. I looked up and stared.

"Can I help you Alvin? What are we going to do its horrible out there, we have no electricity; to watch tv, a movie, or even listen to music! I am so bored."

He looked.

"Are you saying being with me is boring? Well is that what you're saying? Britt I'm asking you a question are you going to answer or ignore me? I asked you am I boring to be with."

I looked.

"No I'm just bored because we can't do anything but lay here and look around your room. You're never boring to be with I love you Alvin."

He looked and his cell rang as I was about to kiss him. He answered.

'What are you talking about? I did not dump Brittany for Victoria. Where did you hear that lie? Excuse me she did what? What do you mean its all over Brittany's YouTube…..that is impossible it's a lie and that video is nothing but one of her stupid friends dressed up in a chipmunk suit its not me I'm with Brittany right now at my house Troy! Yes I am don't give me that crap!! I am not going to listen to you bro…I'm dead serious I'm still in love with Brittany and that will never change!!'

Troy sighed.

'Bro I know that but I'm telling you what she sent everyone on You Tube and what she wrote on your girls' channel!! Just take a look and trust me on this.'

I overheard the conversation and grabbed Alvin's lap top to log on my You Tube and looked on my channel and clenched my fists. Then I realized I have been hacked and she changed all my videos of Alvin and em to her and Alvin. He sat next to me on his bed and his mouth dropped……He went back to his cell.

'Umm Troy we see it…we'll handle it…make sure you write everyone and tell them that Victoria hacked my girl's YouTube…..I'm still in love with Brittany and will see them at school. Make sure every single person and friend of mine and Brittany's knows she got hacked. I'm going to get her account back….but till I do let them all know!! And do me a favor and hack her stupid channel!! Alvin out!'

He sat in front of his lap top and typed something in and kicked Victoria off my channel…and put a block on her!1 Then he logged into his account and searched for the video…..when he found it he laughed.

"Oh yea that's really me…what an idiot!! That doesn't even look like me..oh whatever..anyway here's my comment.

'Real nice imitation of me by your stupid friend John…but we all know that isn't me…face it I love Brittany nobody else!! You get me!! ~Alvin~

I laughed after he posted his comment. Then changed my password again and undid the damage Victoria caused with my videos!. When I was finished fixing mine I commented on her channel.

'You have gone too far this Vicki now on Friday you will learn not to mess with this Australian…you're going down and don't hack my channel again!! ~Brittany~

I logged out of my You Tube and shut off Alvin's laptop. Then I sat on his bed and fixed my hair tightening my ponytail. He snuck up behind me and gave me a massage to relieve the tenseness I had in my arms. I sighed and closed my eyes as I felt the firmness of his hands rubbing into my skin melting the tenseness away. I felt his lips on my neck and giggled then I turned toward him and the kisses became intense as he pushed me down to his bed. I pulled my hair out and accepted without hesitation suddenly his room disappeared from sight and all I could hear was our breath escalating as we got deeper. I tried to scream and he cursed his lips over mine….then he paused for a minute.

"Shh Britt or my father will find out what we're doing in here! I don't think you want me to get grounded over summer now do you? Just relax and take it in! Trust me and relax your mind!"

I nodded and closed my eyes as he came down on me once again…then the screams I was about to let out turned to sighs of pleasure! My heart was rapidly beating in my chest and I was relieved that my "friend" ended over 10 days ago. Then suddenly there was a knock on his door and he froze. He fought to catch his breath and responded.

"No Dave we're fine…just about to turn in goodnight dad I love. Brittany says goodnight to she's already fast asleep."

He looked back down at me but I had fallen asleep because all my energy was gone after making love to him for the 1st time. I felt him move and just shifted my head from his pillow to his bare chest wrapping my arms around him. He held me close and we slept soundly through the night as the storm continued to go on outside.


End file.
